


Need You Like That

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A sexy Darvey fanvid. Warning: Spoilers from the season 8 finale.Song: Need You Like That by EZI.





	Need You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I made this basically because I didn't get to use many of the scenes from the make out session in my previous video, so I thought to make a short se*xy little video about it and I thought this song was a good match both for the sexiness and the whole denial thing that they've had going on throughout the years. It's nothing much, I just had some fun editing, but I hope you'll like it anyway. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/183287468082/i-dont-wanna-need-you-like-that-but-i-need-you) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJhBSI8xb7Y) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
